These four walls
by xloveforeverx
Summary: "It must have been something that send me out of my head With the words so radical And not what I meant Now I wait for a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left Just me and these four walls again"


_It must have been something that send me out of my head  
>With the words so radical<br>And not what I meant  
>Now I wait for a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left<br>Just me and these four walls again _

Nick gave me a look that was filled with hurt and anger. I sucked in air through my mouth. "I didn't mean it, Nick." I said tears filling my eyes. We had just gotten in to another huge fight about God knows what. We were always fighting about some dumb thing or another. We could never get along for more then five minutes. I wanted it all to end. I hated seeing our love fade away fast.

_It's hard now to let you be  
>I won't make excuses<br>I've made my peace  
>Didn't take long for me to lose the trust<br>'Cause these four walls were not strong enough _

"Then why did you say it? How could you even say that to me? I thought you loved me and I thought I loved you. "

Tears fell fast out of my eyes and he didn't stop them. He didn't try to comfort me. He didn't try to do anything. He just stood there looking at me shaking his head at me like I was a huge mistake. He didn't say another word to me before he walked away.

_Watching us fade  
>Knowing it's all my fault<br>My mistake  
>Yeah, it's difficult<br>Letting you down  
>Knowing it's all my fault<br>You're not around _

He was gone. I wanted to chase after him, but what could I do? Beg him to stay. He just told me he didn't love me anymore. I had made a huge mistake. I kissed Joe, Nick's older brother, and now he found out and I was in deep shit. I felt my legs moved out from under me as I ran towards him. "Nick, please listen to me. I do love you. There is no past tense with how I feel Nick. Please just believe me."

"How can I, Miley? How can I forget that you cheated on me? To make it worse it was someone in my family. I can't trust you and you made it pretty obvious that you don't love me. You pretty much just said that you don't love me anymore. You didn't have to say it in your own words for me to get the message. Its better if I just leave."

"Nick, please, I didn't mean to say that. I was mad at myself. I never met for what happened to happen. It was an accident."

"You can't accidentally kiss anyone. You have to have a reason to kiss someone or you wouldn't do it and you know that Miley. I am sick of fighting with you."

"I didn't mean it! And you don't think I am sick of fighting with you?"

"You keep starting all of these fight! I never wanted to fight with you and you go and start every God damn fight! Miley, this is getting pretty dumb and I am so sick of it."

"Nick, I thought you loved me! I thought you would fight for me no matter what happened in life. Are you seriously telling me that that meant nothing to you."

"You meant the whole world to me, Miley, but you destroyed that world when you kissed my brother and now I don't know how I feel about you." He walked away from me again and I followed him again. I didn't know why I was. His words were hitting me like a knife, but I wanted to keep fighting for him to love me. I wanted him to love me. I needed him. Why was it so easy for him to walk away from me like that. Did he never love me at all? "Miley, let me go!"

"Why is this so easy for you? To just walk away from me. You are acting like I never meant anything to you. It was one simple kiss and cheating doesn't have to be the last straw."

"Miley, that isn't the problem the problem is us. I can't stand how we are anymore. All we ever do is fight and there is no point for me to keep going on with you when you are just going to sit there and fight with me. You played your cards let me play mine and lets this go." He shook his head at me walking away with the saddest eyes I have ever seen on him. He looked like he was about to cry with me, but he chocked them down. He looked at his shoes not able to move anywhere.

"I don't want to fight, Nick. I want you to give us another shot. I want you to let us be okay again." I took his hands in mine. I tired to look into his brown eyes, but he just turned his head. Tears were pouring out of his eyes as well as mine. "Nick, please, this is all I am asking for."

"Its not that simple."

"Why can't it be that simple? I just want you to love me back. Why can't we go to the way we used to be before all this stuff happened?"

"Miley, I can't just forgive you that easy. You lied and cheated on me and to make things worse it was my brother. I don't know how you can sit there and tell me you love me when you go and do stupid things like that."

"I made a mistake."

"You sure as hell made a mistake and you think it will be so easy to get me back. You have another thing coming, Miley. I don't think you get how bad you hurt me."

"I do, Nick. I get it very well how bad I have hurt you. You don't understand that I love you so much and I feel horrible for what I did to you, Nick. It was the biggest mistakes of my life and I just want you to forgive me."

"Again, Miley, it just isn't that simple. You can't just expect everything to go back to normal after what you did. You cheated and lied. I can't trust you ever again. How do I know you are not lying to me right now as we speak?"

"Because Nick, I love you more then anything on earth. Only you. What happened with Joe was a mistake. I don't even know what I was thinking."

"I have a pretty good guess what you were thinking and it wasn't me. God, why are you that stupid about what happened that night! You know as well as I do that you meant everything that happened that night and you are just saying you want me back, so I will fall into the same dumb ass trap I did before. I am not going to fall for it that easy." He turned away from me. "Don't come after me. I am done fighting with you." He walked away from me. I fell down to the ground and pulled my knees into my chest. I couldn't believe this was happening. His words hit me like a knife. He wasn't just done fighting with her, he was done fighting for her. He didn't want her anymore. He was just going leave her all alone.

She was crying her eyes out. It felt like rain was falling all around her as the wall came closer into her. She ran her fingers through her long brown hair and sighed as she felt like the whole building collapsed around her.

_These four walls  
>They whisper to me<br>They know a secret  
>I knew they would not keep<br>Didn't take long for the room to fill with trust  
>And these four walls came down around us <em>

_It must have been something that send me out of my head  
>With the words so radical<br>And not what I meant  
>Now I wait for a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left<br>Just me and these four walls again _


End file.
